1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection of incoming munitions fire and, more particularly, to methods and devices for detecting incoming fuel-burning munitions such as rockets and missiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Detection of incoming threats is a goal of ever-increasing importance in any battlefield situation. The ability to detect, prepare for, and take measures against incoming weapons fire is a critical ability for any military forces in a hostile environment.
Threat detection technologies have generally evolved as weapons have become progressively more powerful, more portable, and more readily concealable. Given the ability of military or paramilitary forces, or even civilians, to acquire and use weapons such as Stinger missiles, rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs), or M72 anti-tank rockets, the need for rapid detection of the use of such weapons becomes an ever-more essential defensive capability for deployed soldiers.
Current systems capable of detecting firing of such portable, shoulder-fired weapons are costly and complex. Systems are available that employ RADAR, infrared, and ultra-violet spectral ranges for detection. These systems typically require multiple sensors and complex mechanical or electrical steering systems to accomplish 360-degree coverage and accurate detection. Further, the need for a system to be steered means that it cannot simultaneously provide detection in all directions, limiting its field of vision and response time. Limited response time, while perhaps only amounting to fractions of a second, is a serious drawback when the detected threats are traveling towards a target at hundreds of miles per hour.
The cost and weight of such systems also pose difficulties to their production and field use. Multiple sensors and steering mechanisms render these systems expensive and heavy, meaning that production of them may be limited, and that they are most likely to be deployed onto large vehicles such as tanks and aircraft, or affixed to permanent structures such as buildings or antenna towers.
A system capable of providing incoming threat detection that is lightweight and low-cost would be suitable for use by small units of troops, affording them enhanced defensive capability and allowing them to respond more effectively to attacks. Such a system may also suitable for non-military applications that require the detection of approaching objects or animals.